Winchester Father's Day
by Jenna-Leigh89
Summary: Dean 8 and Sammy 4 make breakfast for John.  John wakes up to a big surprise. Oneshot Weechester.


**Winchester Father's Day**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any SUPERNATURAL characters such as John, Dean, and Sam.

Father's Day 1986: Dean 8; Sam 4. Dean and Sam make breakfast for John.

"Sammy get me that frying pan over there under the sink."

"Kay!"

Four year old Sammy waddles over to the sink to get the pan.

"And Sammy be quiet."

"Kay."

Sam opens the cabinet doors, but the pan was on the bottom. So, like any other four year old, he grabs the pans handle and pulls, yanking all the other pot with it.

"SAMMY!"

"Wha?" Sam looks at Dean with his innocent brown eyes, really not knowing what he did wrong.

"Ugh, do you want to wake up dad?" Dean kneels next to Sam.

"Nu-uh." Sam shakes his head.

"Then be quiet." Dean helps Sam up. "Give me the pan."

"No! I wanna hewp."

"Fine." Dean gets a chair and puts it by the stove. "Here, stand on the chair. But be careful."

"Kay." Sam climbs onto the chair with Dean's help.

"Can you anything other than 'kay'?"

"Yea."

"Just checking. Okay, here. I put the mix and eggs and everything in this bowl. Just mix it until it's not lumpy anymore."

"Kay." Dean rolls his eyes.

Dean went back to making other things for breakfast. He was making some home fries, thinking he didn't need to watch Sam that closely while he was mixing.

-THUD-

"Oops."

"Oops? Sammy?"

Dean turns to Sam and Sam turns to him. There was pancake batter all over his face and his shirt and the floor. The bowl was practically empty.

"Sam."

Sam goes to scratch his face, he outs his hand in a big glob if batter that was on his cheek. He holds his hand up to Deans' face.

"Eew."

"Uh Sam, get your hand out of my face."

Sam pokes Deans' cheek with his battered finger.

"Heh!"

"Sammy! No! Stop Sam! I mean it, knock it off!" Dean grabs Sams' wrist. "Stop."

"Dean."

"What?"

"Is it supposed to do that?" Sam points to the stove.

"Crap!" Dean jumps up and takes the now burnt potatoes off the burner and turns it off. He turns around to clean up Sam, but he was gone.

"Sam? Sammy?!"

Dean looks in their room, but nothing. He wasn't in the bathroom either. He goes to check their dads' room. He sees Sam sneaking up to their dad, who was still asleep.

Dean whispers. "Sam!"

"Wha?"

"Come here!"

"But-"

"Sammy it's not ready yet. And you're all sticky."

"But I wanna show daddy what we did."

"Well, right now all he's going to see is a big mess. He'll be upset if we don't clean it. You want dad to be upset on Father's Day?"

"No."

"Okay. Let's let him sleep a while.

"Kay."

Dean leads Sam out of their dads' room back into the kitchen. About an hour later John wakes up. He hears sound coming from down the hallway. John gets up and starts to walk down the hall. As he gets closer to the kitchen, he can tell the sound was his youngest son laughing at something. When he got to the kitchen he saw what was so funny to the four year old.

"Ah! Sammy! Ugh! Stop! Let me go!"

"Icky!"

"SAMMY!"

There sitting on the floor was his eight year old son tied up with pancake batter all over his face.

John leaned against the door way laughing.

"DAD! Call him off or something. Sam get away! Keep your sticky hands away! SAMUEL!"

"Poke!" Sam pokes Dean's face smearing more batter on him then he turns to the doorway. "Daddy!" Sam runs to John and he picks Sam up.

"Hey Sammy. What'd you do to your brother, huh?"

"Deany's sticky."

"Hah, yeah I can see. Sammy why don't you go in the bathroom and wait for me to help you clean up."

"Kay!"

John puts Sam down and he runs off to the bathroom.

"Dad, could you just untie my?"

"Yeah."

John goes over to Dean and unties him.

"So what I'd like to know is just how a four year old was able to tie you up?"

"I fell asleep in the floor. I guess he found some rope."

"And why is it such a mess in here?"

"Because I was trying to make breakfast. Sam woke up and wanted to help. So I had to watch him and what I was doing. And Sam can be a handful sometime. He dropped the batter, got it all over himself and the counter." Dean gets up. "I'll get Sammy cleaned up." Dean walks off toward the bathroom.

"Dean."

"Yeah dad?"

"Why were you making breakfast?"

"Because, it's Father's Day."

John is left standing the in middle of the kitchen. He looked at the mess, but he wasn't mad. All he did was smile at the mess, knowing why it was there.

Dean came back out and gave John a hug.

"Happy Father's Day dad."

He goes back into the bathroom.

"Mary, your boys sure are a piece of work."

**THE END**

Hello! So this is my first story I was able to put up. It's not my first one but still please be kind with you comments. I don't even do this, you know the whole put my story online for the whole world to read. I get very self-conscious about my writing.

Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
